


Sparks Fly

by CynicalGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader has no defined gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was drawing to a close and Sans wanted to do something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Commission  
> I'm trying to really buckle down and get all my commissions done hahaha  
> I have three more left now!

“Remind me again why Papyrus didn’t want to come?” You asked sarcastically as you stepped over a shrub on the ground. Sans merely snickered at you, hands in his pockets as if all of it was easy. But climbing up a steep mountain without a path wasn’t easy. It was difficult, in fact.

In the distance, Cicadas screeched, creating the familiar hum of summer time, a noise you were all too familiar with. The sun hadn’t set yet, but it was still dark on that side of the hill, the light beaming from over the incline. It had been half an hour, and seeing the top come into view, it filled you with a sort of determination.

“You know Papyrus doesn’t like loud noises.” Sans was finally responding to your earlier remark. You rolled your eyes with an amused smile on your face.

“He IS a loud noise. Though I guess that isn’t a bad thing.” You shrugged, staring down at your feet to be sure each step was as careful as the last. Sans was at least five steps ahead. Probably more. “Follow up question: Why did we decide to climb this hill?”

“No one would even think of doing it. This way, we’re all alone.” Level headed response as always, Sans continued forward without breaking a sweat.

You were about to respond again, perhaps with something snarky had you thought of a good one-liner, but instead, you started to trip. Time went by incredibly slowly as you fought to regain balance or to figure out a good way to land, but all of a sudden, Sans who was five feet ahead, was behind you. He put his arms around your waist and quickly hoisted you up to where you were standing again.

“Careful where you’re stepping… and here I thought we were having a nice trip.” You would have scolded him for that awful pun, but you were too caught up in the fact that he hadn’t let go yet. Instead, he was just staying still, his arms firmly holding you in place. You felt your face warm up a bit.

“Uh, yeah…” Was all you could manage. Sans slowly released the grip and let you try to balance on your own. It was a bit odd to do, since he had managed to make you light headed in the process.

It was true, you kinda had some feelings for the monster, but you usually had better replies than that. Sans immediately picked up on the awkwardness, but you appreciated he just moved on from it.

With a tired grin, Sans held out his hand and you hesitantly took it, trying to register exactly what was going on. Once your hands were clasped together, Sans began to walk, nice and slow, leading you up the hill. It was a sweet gesture, him trying to help. You couldn’t help but smile a bit like an idiot as he did such, though.

Before long, the steep incline was left behind and the two of you arrived at the top, where there was a plateau with grass and flowers. It looked untouched by anything.

“Nice place, right?” Sans let go of your hand and kept going until he stood roughly in the middle of the clearing. The sun was nearly completely gone, even then when you could finally see it in the distance. Speaking of in the distance, you could see the park, where everyone else went to see the Fireworks show. They all looked like tiny ants from the view you and Sans had. It was kind of… breathtaking.

“Come on, pal.” Sans motioned for you to come forward, so you did, joining him in the center. From that spot, the view was even better. There were hills for what almost seemed like miles out, and beyond that were the forests kids would play in. The sun barely peeked out from behind them, slowly disappearing out of sight. The fireworks were going to start up as soon as it was dark out.

“I’ll get the blankets set up.” You took your backpack off and unzipped it, removing two large blankets that were bundled up tightly as to not take up too much room. With a flick of the wrist, you spread them out over the grass and gently tossed the backpack aside. Sans plopped down on the now cozy seating and you soon joined him. It was just a matter of waiting then.

“Wanna hear a joke?” Sans looked at you eagerly and you just couldn’t say no.

“Sure.”

“Ya know, when kissing flowers… tulips are better than one.” He elbowed you lightly in the side with a wink of the eye. You couldn’t help the snort that escaped. So he was a skeleton of many puns, even outside of puns that involved bones. Then again, that pun seemed a bit out there, even for Sans. You tried not to overthink it.

Darkness enveloped everything, leaving you and Sans alone with not even cicadas to murmur in the distance. It was peaceful, just being there with the skeleton. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see his own eyes fixated on you. They glowed dimly.

Sans looked as if he was about to speak up, but then suddenly something shot up into the sky, and it drew both of you to look at it. With a loud crackling sound, it exploded into sparks of green that lit up the sky in a fantastical display. It was the end of summer fireworks show. The last of August.

More sparks joined the show, flying up into the air and exploding or fizzling down to the fields below. Reds, purples, yellows, whites, and more. Everything was so amazing it filled you with a warmth you hadn’t felt since you were a kid. Fireworks always did that, brought you back to the happier times of childhood. You were so caught up in the lights show, you hadn’t even realized Sans was still looking at you, watching as light shone on your face in an array of colors. Slowly, he placed his hand atop of yours, gentle and careful to be sure you weren’t startled. At the sudden contact, you glanced at him, to which he looked away, all shy and silent. You were feeling the same.

“Sans..?” You kept your voice low, but it sounded even lower with the crackling of fireworks in the distance. A particularly strong made the ground beneath you rumble. Sans chuckled, his other hand rubbing nervously at the back of his head.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to weird ya out.” He muttered. You could have sworn he was blushing, but perhaps that was the light from a blue firework?

You had no response, just watched as he had been doing before, as the lights shone on his face and he kept his gaze forward. There was definitely something he wasn’t being straightforward about.

Instead of speaking up, you simply adjusted your hand so that your fingers were intertwined, and watched as Sans seemed to blush more. He lowered his head, hiding most of his face in his jacket. It was clear you were flustering him, just with such a simple gesture. Perhaps there was more you could have done? So, being gutsy for the first time ever with Sans, you slowly scooted closer to him, until you were nearly touching shoulder, and leaned towards him. Sans poked his head up again, maybe assuming you were going to whisper to him. To his surprise, you didn’t and instead placed a single, gentle kiss to his cheekbone. His entire face became blue. For once, he was rendered speechless, but grinned all the same, gripping your hand even tighter.

Neither of you spoke, just sat there, looking at each other as fireworks went off in the distance.

“So… aside from being cute, what do you do for a living?” Now it was your turn to blush at Sans’ words.

“Oh my gosh.” You began to laugh nervously, resting your forehead on his shoulder. It was more like hiding your face, but still. “I can’t believe you said that.”

“What?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over your hand. You began to laugh again, shoving your face more into the crook of his neck. At least his jacket was incredibly comfortable. “don’t even kid yourself, you love it.” Sans was acting all ‘cool’ again, clearly regaining his composure and some confidence along with it.

“You’re a dork.” Your words were mumbled by the jacket you currently had your face in,

“Yeah, yeah. Your dork, though.” He slung an arm around you, pulling you closer as you couldn’t stop the laughter. “Looks like this is the finale.” You brought your head up, turning it to the side so you could still be close to Sans, but also see for yourself as the final grouping of fireworks were launched up into the sky. A batch of seven shot up, exploding into the typical firework shape, but the next five were all stars and hearts, the next even being smiley faces and a party hat. Then, in conclusion, twenty shot up, all a sea of colors and lights. they took forever to fully fizzle out and fade until the sky once again darkened and the faintest sound of cheering could be heard. You sat up to see the park, the last thing all bright and lit up.

Sans pulled you back towards him, however, the two of you tumbling slightly so that you were both on the ground, lying down. He chuckled at your surprised expression and nuzzled your face with immense affection.

“You’re adorable, Sans. Very cute. But, uh…” You awkwardly started, chewing at your lip when you paused. “What does this mean, exactly?” You whispered, too afraid to speak up much louder. Sans started to chuckled again, shaking his head and ending with a small sigh,

“I’ve been planning this awhile. Why else would I want us all alone up here?” He came closer, touching his forehead to yours with a shy smile. Your face heated up and you couldn’t stop the smile that was growing at a rapid pace. The big ol goof actually planned everything, hadn’t he? To think, you were worried about making assumptions when he truly wanted to be with you.

“You’re one sneaky skeleton.”

“I try.” He sat up briefly and weakly shrugged. You joined him, looking up at the stars with wonderment. They were all suddenly so visible. “Say… it’s gotten dark and I don’t think it’d be all that safe to stumble around at this hour… why don’t we just… stay here?” He looked to you for approval. Had he seriously wanted to stay the night? You thought for a moment about the choice. It was still rather warm, so it wasn’t like you were going to get cold, and everything was rather beautiful.

“Yeah… I’d like that.” You admitted with a small smile. Sans grinned, laying back on the blankets. “You think Papyrus will be fine by himself?” You followed up, remembering that he was usually rather cranky without his bedtime story. Sans, who had closed his eyes, opened the right one to look at you.

“Nah, he’ll be okay. Actually, he already knew about my plan.”

You sighed. Of course Papyrus knew. Falling back in defeat, you cuddled closer to Sans and shyly placed another kiss along the side of his face. His blush returned and he chuckled once more.

“You, uh… really like doing that, huh?”

“Why? Do you not like it?”

“N-No, I do. I like you… so… ya know.” You had managed to fluster him one last time, The way he tried to hide his emotions was kind of cute in of itself, mostly because he was just so awful at it. With another kiss, you settled down beside him, arms wrapped around his mid point and face firmly planted on his shoulder. Sans seemed to enjoy the position.

“Yeah, well… I like you, too, Sans.”


End file.
